


rainy day

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: so... Mike is back :)sorry, no beta





	1. Chapter 1

Mike go back a few days ago, and although he has been quite adapting to working with Harvey, he has not yet found a place to live.

Harvey willingly offer to settle with him for now. It's been a while since they've been separated, so both of them are happy to spend some time together.

Mike re-adapts to NY and at work which left a little over a year ago when Rachel and he moved.   
Now that he thinks about it, really thought that will last.   
But ... if he were completely honest, knew they did not have a chance. Better said, Rachel did not have a chance. Although he were physically separated from Harvey, it did not disappear. There, in Seattle, he had to confess to himself that Harvey was the only person he truly loved.

Rachel may not have known the real reason, or pretended not to know, but with time she moved away and just left. Mike had no right to complain, he knew very well that he was not fair, so he also handed over. And then he only did what he could and returned home. To Harvey.

And now, while living with him, although nothing has changed, he is at least close to him. And knows he would agree forever even to this.  
He'll be here for some time, then find his apartment, but he'll work together as it once did. They've always been killing tandem and that's far more than some people have. Maybe not even close to what Mike wanted, but it does not matter either. Harvey attracted him as a magnet and now that he is back will does not want to resist. Anyway, knew there was no point.

*

Very soon their life returned to normal. Mike occasionally seek a new apartment, but Harvey never asked, as if he liked their current life together.  
During the week they back to home only to sleep and gain power for the next working day.  
On weekends, it would be quite different. Mike sometimes cooked, they had movies marathon, sometimes brought some work, and worked together. All this was so natural and homely.  
And then went to each in his room, lost in thought.   
At least Mike was. It seemed to Harvey enjoy their reunion. In addition, they just returned to the comfort zone of friendship. And no matter how much he agree to such a relationship, Mike harder submitted that nothing will change.

Though he is happier than he has been for a long time, tries to make his wishes to bury deeper and then go to work. Mike only hoped that Harvey don't will see through and give up on him.

*

They have been buried for a few weeks in an extremely difficult case. It hardly got something to eat, drink, and have some sleep. Mike tries to catch up with the red bull, and Harvey with some whiskey. But it does not help anything. They were strained to the breaking point. Barely they came to talk about anything else except the case.

Mike was grateful that at least briefly forgot his torment.   
When everything is finally over, they both collapse into the apartment. In the silence they eat the ordered food, considering this like some weird celebration.

Harvey murmurs something and disappears in his chambers.   
Mike was spinning around the kitchen for a while, too excited to fall asleep. He was preparing slowly, hoping for at least some relaxation.

He looks long in the city lights and the storm that rages outside. As a kid he did not like the thunderstorm. Along with all the stress that has survived lately, this was just an addiction that raises his nervousness.

He had never done anything like that before, but he was now extremely upset and then enter to Harvey's room quietly and saw that he was asleep.   
Slowly approaching the huge bed, not even knowing what to say if he wakes up Harvey. Lie down on the other side the comfortable bed and Harvey's smell begin to calm him down. Do not go long when simply fall into sleep.

Wake up at some time of the night. Supposes he slept for several hours. Suddenly he remembers that he is at Harvey's bed and no longer sure how good his idea was. He calms down when he sees Harvey still sleeps.  
The only difference is that he was quite attached to him and the hand he had switched over his waist Harvey covered his own. He assumes, unconscious in sleep.

Just what freezes him in the place, he realizes that Harvey is completely naked!   
Suddenly awake and upset even more than when he was in his room. What he should do now? Harvey holds his hand with his own and there is no chance he will not wake him up if he moves. And yet, the worst solution is to stay this way. There is no way to hide it the fast-growing erection that leans on Harvey's bare ass.

Shit, shit, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ... Although he had imagined something like this, it did not have to be this way. He wanted Harvey to want him. This situation is totally unnatural and he would never use it.

However, he decides to try to get out and even at the cost of Harvey waking up and explaining to him that everything was a splice of stupid circumstances. But when he tried to move his hand, Harvey just strengthen grip. Erection threatens to poke the thin boxers he wears, and then Harvey moves toward him. Mike is crazy of desire, but also uncomfortable.   
How could he be so stupid?  
Probably Harvey is sleep and unaware of everything he is doing. 

Harvey's whisper twitched him out of desperate thinking "Mike ..." and he decides something totally crazy. He slammed his hips forward and starts small circular movements clenched on Harvey's back. Feeling how Harvey loosen grip, and Mike drop hand on his crotch. Harvey is equally hard, it seem they share the same thought. Harvey's dick is velvety and hot so when he crosses the tip over the top he feels moist of pre cum.

"Harvey ..." he says in a hoarse voice hoping that all this is not a dream, and then Harvey turns his head slowly and catches his lips. They are sweaty and desirable. The warmth of the kissing dropped straight to Mike stomach.

Mike knows that there is no return from this point, nor does he want it. He only knows he wants Harvey in all the ways he which allow him.  
He does not want to think about what's going to be tomorrow, or he can not. All that he is thinking about now, the better said, he feels, are Harvey's body, lips, hands, all over him…


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey really first thinks he has another wet dream. He did not have sex for too long.

Since Mike returned, he did not even think about it. He was so happy he was here, and again they were the invincible team.  
He wanted to forget all the ugly things. Prison, Mike's divorce, bitter taste Mike's departure... He wanted to forget the emptiness when he left with Rachel.   
And now it seems to him that everything is so good, as if everything has come back to the beginning.  
He liked to have Mike around. That's why he never even asked if he was looking for an apartment.

After the end of this big case, he just wanted to sleep, and tomorrow to take for both day off and celebrate as they deserve.

And now, get out of sleep and feel someone's body wrapped around yours. He does not even remember when that happened, nor when he grabbed his hand over it.

He does not understand immediately who is next to him, and then felt Mike scent. He was not even surprised what he was doing in his bed. So all this is comfortable and warm.  
He would lie that did not think about this since Mike came back, and now that he is here, everything seems to be in place.

As soon as Mike tries to pull out his hand, he knows what's going on. He feels the racing of Mike's heart that beat until his own, across the point where they are leaning.  
He wants to let him know he's quite awake.

He is not blind. For a long time he sees how Mike watching him. He just wanted to let him solve all that he had in the past. He wanted Mike to come to him, and whatever the circumstances, this night he came.

When he kisses him, feels a mild flavor of fruit and Mike's lips, moist and soft. Just perfect. He sucked his tongue and tried to alleviate what he could do considering the weird angle.

He tries to draw him closer as feels Mike lightly move, and doing something that will completely drive him crazy. He raised a little bit and bend one leg to give him a better approach and let him know he wanted everything.

Mike is already breathing hard. Feels every atom of the body he touches and will soon connect with his own. All his long wet dreams he are investing in this moment of perfection.

When Harvey allowed him a better approach, Mike hand with which caressed his dick, slowly pulling toward his cleft.  
Harvey begins to breathe rapidly too, and Mike just started to circle around his hole with a finger covered with slime.

He was hot and smooth, exactly as he imagined. He follows some inner feeling and tapping his fingers again and trying to break through Harvey's ring.

Harvey's body is initially opposed, while Mike whispers "Shhhhh ..." and he tries to relax as much as possible.  
Insertion a finger so much fascinates Mike. Not that this did not try to work with women, but this was something completely different.

Harvey's body accepts him as a lost part. When he adds another finger, think of the lubricant, but for now he has rejected that thought because Harvey is drawing closer to him.   
"Do not stop ..." Harvey sighs and Mike is a bit uncertain and even more excited again.   
"Are you sure ... " Mike stammered, but by Harvey pushing his ass toward him there's no doubt he wants the same. He tries to add some more saliva, even though his mouth is drying out of desire, and begins to rub the tip of his already wet penis on the Harvey pulsating hole.

He is not certain at any moment that his boxers have disappeared, but he did not even care. Since he realized that Harvey was naked, he just wanted the full touch of their naked bodies.

And he had it now that he was aware that Harvey wanted him. Little worried that Harvey would be weakly prepared, but by the signals he gave him, he only encouraged him. It will probably regret it later, only now can not be any less worrying.

All the concentration Mike moved to want to connect with him. While at first Harvey's body refuses and fights against his entry, after breaking through the first ring, the rest comes almost fairly smooth.

For a moment, calm down that both adapt and Mike would have wanted to say something so much, but for the first time in his life there is no real word.

He even thinks about he has been tested a few days ago, and if Harvey lets him have sex without a condom, he probably has the same thing. He simply trusted him in everything.

And then snap out of constant thinking so he grabs with both hands Harvey's hips and even though they are in a little awkward position, he starts to move.

At first he slowly pulls out almost to the end, then pushed all the way to the end with powerful thrusts. Then keep moving faster and faster, boosted with the movements of the body in front of him and Harvey's louder sighs.

He grabs Harvey's penis at one point and starts massaging it in the rhythm of the strokes.

Jet over Mike hand surprised both, pushing Mike over the edge and he empty the sperm into the hot Harvey's interior.

A few more moments need them to stay just like that and calm down. Then they both begin to fall into sleep, not worried about the mess they have made.  
The last thing Mike thinks and hopes that this is not another dream.


	3. Chapter 3

When this time wakes up, Harvey knows he has not dreamed. He feels every bone in the body and pain in all the right places. But he smiled in spite of the disorder in the middle of which they had fallen asleep, looking at the sleeping Mike, who was completely wrapped around him.

He wants to get up, leave empty the bladder and take a shower, but he can not get out of this pleasant heat. For a while, he doses and tries not to move. Both of them deserved a vacation, and what happened last night was just a bonus. Especially after that, today can afford to stay at home.

After a while, Harvey still decides to get up, slowly pull out of bed and go to the bathroom. After showering, he went to the kitchen. There is still silence in the apartment, so he decides to prepare food and coffee.

Perhaps he would take everything to bed, despite his strict rules, because Mike is ready to break them, but the bed is really messy. Decide for something else.

Gently kiss Mike's neck, wishing to wake him up and invite him to breakfast. But Mike has some other ideas, so pull him closer. "Hey ..." Harvey weakly defended. They kiss for a while, and then Harvey pulls him out of bed, despite Mike mumbling and complaining, and sends him to the shower while he change bed linen.

They spend the whole day in bed, laughing like teenagers who have discovered the charm of first love. For Mike this is not strange, he has always been the one whose feelings are printed all over the face. But Harvey was astonished at how much this was all different from what he had been doing so far. Maybe this looks like real love? He did not have to say to the at loud, this time he is open book too, at least for Mike.

The world from outside as it does not exist. This is just their time, both agree. After all, they deserve it.

Since Mike moved in, everything is slowly seat in place, and that's the last thing that completes the picture.

The next working day they say to Donna and others. It makes no sense to play hide and seek. They confident in what they have and know that this is not a passing thing. Now they came back to what was supposed to be from the beginning.

It seemed like a minor change, but in fact changed their whole life. They continued to work long and hard, but every day returned home together.  
Maybe all this had to be. The time they spent separately bring them closer even more. The mistakes they have made have taught them to respect what they have. And most importantly, it will not allow anything and anyone to break them apart, never again.


End file.
